


I didn’t know you could dance like that!

by EveandJohnny



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Gen, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: Did you know that Koushirou liked something else beside cracking the code of the Digital World?





	I didn’t know you could dance like that!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the response to a fic prompt with the same name from a prompt meme over on tumblr. Suggested by the sweet CitrusCactus whose work on ff.net you should check out as well ;) She once wrote me a wonderful Digimon Secret Santa Gift!

It was already dark when Taichi came home from football practice. In preparation for the big game on Saturday, they all had agreed on exercising an additional hour. If they won the Regionals, they could compete in the Nationals and what a splendid way this would be to end his High School football career!

“Taichi, is that you?” his sister called from the kitchen isle.

Taichi dropped his trainers on the mismatched rug that his mom had tried to knit in an attempt of seeking a new hobby and made his way into the kitchen. He hadn’t noticed the significantly smaller black trainers that already stood on the rug and didn’t belong to any of the Yagami household.

He waved when he came in sight. “Hiya, how’s your day been?” he asked as he slid onto one of the stools. 

Hikari pushed a bowl fulll of steamed rice and green vegetables over to him. Before, however, he could devour his dinner in his usual unearthly speed she said “Why don’t you take it into your room where Kou is waiting for you?”

Taichi stopped with his full spoon halfway to his open mouth. “Kou is here? Why didn’t you tell me!” He grabbed the bowl and got up from the table in one single motion. Before Hikari had even fully blinked he was through the living room in front of the siblings’ room door. But he didn’t go in because he suddenly heard the tango music that played in their room. He looked over to Hikari and motioned her towards the door with his head.

With her brows furrowed, she walked over to him and listened as he had portended her to do. She shrugged, not knowing why Koushirou should listen to tango music.

Taichi silently opened the door, knowing exactly how slow he had to go so it wouldn’t creak and give them away. What they saw was not not what they expected. Koushirou was swaying in harmony to the heavy rhythm. He had Hikari’s dress, that had been lying ironed on the office chair, draped over his arms like a dancing partner. His movements were clean and sharp, his footwork neat and precise. There wasn’t a single misstep and never did his posture falter. 

When the music stopped, Koushirou was looking to the window and bowed to an imaginary audience or dance partner. He nearly suffered a heart attack when someone suddenly clapped behind him. He spun around, his face a mask of shock, and looked bewilderedly at Taichi and Hikari, his absolutely not imaginary audience.

“I didn’t know you could dance like that!” Taichi exclaimed with obvious rapture. He was still clapping.

Hikari smiled warmly. “Yes, that was very good” she added.

By now, Koushirou’s hair and face had identical colour. “Uhm, er, thank you. Well, yeah, I mean, it’s all practice, I guess” he stuttered and sought hold from the office chair.

Taichi came towards him. “You don’t need to be embarassed! You were amazing. But why didn’t you ask Hikari to be your dancing partner? That would have been way more fun then just her dress.”

Koushirou scratched his head and only quickly glanced at Hikari before he looked down to the floor again. “I don’t know. I think, ballroom dancing is not cool or anything.”

“Are you kidding?!” Hikari threw her hands in the air. “I love ballroom dancing! It’s a pity Takeru cannot dance, he truly has two left feet.”

Taichi looked at her incredulously. “Really? I thought he had the same sense of rhythm as his brother.”

Hikari shook her head. “No, he really hasn’t. He is flirty and smooth as long as there isn’t a dance floor in sight. Then he becomes nervous and just wants to flee.”

Koushirou and Taichi looked at each other, then Taichi snorted and said “See, you are one up on the oh so cool Ishida-Takaishi brothers! Let’s celebrate this with a cool drink and maybe another round of dancing?” He winked.

Koushirou blushed a little again, but mostly he was just glad he got another chance to show what he was capable of. Not many of his peers were so supportive of his unusual hobby but Taichi had never disappointed him before. He was already busy pushing the couch and the coffee table aside so that the entire Yagami living room could become a ballroom. 

Meanwhile, Hikari had gotten a pitcher of ice-cold lemonade and placed it onto the coffee table. She poured them all a glass, raised hers and gave a toast. “To the brilliant mind Izumi Koushirou who also proves to be a brilliant dancer!”

“To Koushirou!” Taichi agreed and they clinked their glasses together. 

After a big gulp, Koushirou set down his glass and bowed to Hikari. “May I have this dance?”

Hikari giggled but quickly composed herself and tilted her head in approval. “Yes, you may.” While she took his hand and settled in his embrace, Taichi had connected the stereo with Koushirou’s phone. He pressed a button and again tango music filled the apartment. 

Taichi watched proudly as his best friend swayed his sister through the room. He liked Takeru but hadn’t Hikari been so fixed on the Takaishi boy he hadn’t minded if Koushirou and Hikari shared more than just a dance. 


End file.
